Unknown Subject
by wereleopard
Summary: There is a serial killer loose. Five-0 need help and call the BAU. Steve hates the looks between Danny and Aaron Hotchner
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unknown Subject

Pairing: Danny/Hotch, McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Criminal Minds

Summary:

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This from a conversation on twitter I had, and offered to try and write this pairing for JessicaB on twitter. Please let me know what you think of this, I am not sure lol. This is why it is a short chapter.

Chapter One

Danny and Steve stared down at the lifeless body. The unknown woman was splayed out on the beach. The early morning rays of the sun hit her pale skin.

'I hope this is not another one.' Danny muttered, knowing that it was going to be. When he just looked at her, he could see the similarities with the other two cases.

'Yeah, I hoped it wasn't when we got the call this morning. Now…' Steve waved a gloved hand at her and hunches down to get a better look at their most recent victim. 'She has the same look as the others, dark long hair, attractive. They obviously go to the gym and take care of themselves.'

'But she's not a local girl; she looks as if she's from the mainland.' Danny says as he looks down at her. He notices that Steve is smiling at him. 'What?' He snapped.

'Look whose going native on us.' Steve laughs, but stops when he turns back to the body.

'We have to wait until Max does his thing to find out if the other details are the same.' Danny looks around at the quiet beach. 'This doesn't look as if it's a popular beach.'

Steve stands and moves, so he is shoulder to shoulder with his partner and looks around. 'No it isn't. Not easy to get to, you noticed that. Why?' This is one of the reasons that Steve wanted Danny as a partner he was a great detective and noticed things like champagne in the bottle and when poured still had bubbles, things that he would never have noticed. So now what had Danny noticed that he hadn't.

'Well, I was just wondering she isn't local, this isn't a popular beach.' Danny turned and looked at his friend, who stared back blankly. The blonde detective sighed. 'What if she was the first victim and we only found her now?'

Steve stared at Danny, then turned as Max called out to them.

'Max, we need to find out if she was like the others, and find out if she was murdered before them.' Steve ordered, he hated this.

'I hate this, so very much.' Danny muttered as he snapped of his gloves and walked away from the body.

'Do you think she could be the killer's first victim?' Max asked.

Steve turned and looked at him. 'Yes, Max it's a possibility.'

'Very well, I will get to work and let you know my results as soon as I have them.' Max pushed his glasses further up his nose, nodded to McGarrett and then turned to focus on the body.

XXXXX 

Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin all stood around the computer table. They looked up at the screen with the latest information Max had sent them.

'So all the women have brown hair and eyes; they are all slender and physically fit. We now know the first woman, who is still a Jane Doe at this point, is not from Hawaii originally. The others are all native. They are raped, their tongues cut out and strangled. Then left on a public beach. Once, again our first victim was placed on an out of way beach. So this looks like he doesn't know this area well, or he would have known that. Also, he used a condom when he raped them.' Steve recited all the information that currently had.

'Looks like we have a serial killer, it has been two weeks, and we are no closer to figuring out whom this mythical guy is. I hate saying this, but we need experts. I think we need to call the F.B.I.' Danny turned and looked at his team-mates.

'Why the F.B.I' Kono asked.

Danny turned to look to her. 'They have a group of profilers called the BAU. Behavioural Analysis Unit, they are experts in serial killers, and they consult for local law enforcement, that would be us, and give a profile of the killer. If we want to get a handle on this, and have a chance of catching this guy, we need them.'

Steve stood there and sighed as much as he hated it, Danny was right. 'Ok, Danny get in contact with them and see if they can help.'

XXXXX

Aaron Hotchner headed towards the conference room. 'We have a case, conference room everyone.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B not so sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two

Aaron looked around the conference table at his team-mates and friends. They had been through a lot together. It wouldn't take them long to realise that he knew Danny Williams. He hoped that the attraction he once felt the other man was gone, or could be hidden.

'Detective Daniel Williams contacted us about a serial killer in Hawaii, Oahu to be precise.' Aaron started to explain.

JJ stared up at him. 'Why didn't I know about this? This report never came through me.'

'No, it came straight to me.' Aaron waited for someone to ask the obvious.

'Why you?' Derek asked.

'Danny is an old friend of mine. He contacted me because the nature of the case.' Aaron answered.

'What other information do we have from the local police?' Reid interrupted before the conversation could carry on down the personal route.

'We'll get more information when we get there, but Danny no longer works at the police department. He was transferred to the governor's task force. So far they have three women murdered. They were all raped, and their tongues cut out. They were then left on a public beach. All brown hair and eyes, all physically fit. The most recent one, was actually the first murdered she wasn't local, like the others, and she wasn't found on a populated beach that is why she was only found now.' Aaron told them all. 'Wheels up in an hour.' With that Aaron nodded, stood and headed to his office.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, dialled and waited. 'Danny, its Aaron, will be with you soon.'

XXXXX

Danny walked back into the main room and smiled. 'Aaron has agreed to help.'

'Aaron?' Steve stared intently at Danny.

'Yes Aaron, he's…'

'In my office please Danny.' Steve turned and walked to his office, he knew Danny would have followed.

'So, Daniel is there something you want to tell me?' Steve placed his bum on the edge of the table, crossed his legs at the ankle, then his arms across his chest and stared at his best friend. He hated that look in those blue eyes when he talked about Aaron. There was something there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was something that made his chest ache, and gnawed away at his gut.

Danny hated when he crossed his arms, and the t-shirt tightened it was extremely distracting. Sometimes he thought that Steve knew what he was doing, and then others when the SEAL was totally oblivious.

'About what Steven?' Danny replied sweetly.

'Aaron.'

'Steve, what exactly is it you want to know?' Danny sighed.

'How well do you know Aaron? What was your relationship with him? Why is he coming here, for you?' Steve shot out the questions without actually thinking about them.

'Are you asking if we had a personal relationship, a friendship, one night stand or fuck buddies?' Danny now started to get angry, and glared at it his idiot boss and best friend.

'What, wait, no.' Steve replied in shock. 'I didn't mean it that way.' He didn't think he meant it that way. Wait. What? 'Wait, what?.' Steve automatically repeated his thoughts. 'You date guys. Since when? Why have you never told me? Have you dated any men here?'

Danny opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say for once. So he started to talk before his brain kicked in. 'You actually are clueless sometimes aren't you? Yes, I've dated guys.' Danny smirked. 'Done a lot more with guys as well. No, I have never slept with or been in a relationship with Aaron; don't get me wrong I think he's hot.' Danny knew he could be a jerk, Rachel had told him enough times. He also never knew when to stop pushing people's buttons. 'I have always been bi, and no I have not dated or had sex with any man since I have been here in this hellhole. I honestly thought you knew about it. I'm sure you had some kind of investigation done on my background. So no, it never occurred to me to tell you. It's the way I've always been. I don't go around and tell people I am heterosexual, why should I go and tell people I'm bi-sexual. Never got why people had to go and do that.'

'Uhhh sorry Danny, it was just a bit of a shock.' Steve just stared at Danny and continued to eye him from his shoes, to his gelled hair.

'Don't worry about it. I met Aaron on a case, he came in to help. We remained friends and kept in touch over the years. If he were in the area, we would go out for a meal. Does that meet with your approval? Did I answer all your questions, or would you like to interrogate me some more.'

'Danny.' Steve shook his head. 'I'm sorry.'

'We're not going to have a problem because of this are we Steven? The one thing I never got from you was homophobic, crazy as fuck yes, homophobic asshole no.'

'No Danny, we're not going to have any problems. You're my BFF.' Steve smiled.

'Good.' Danny grinned and headed out towards the main office where Chin and Kono waited.

Steve watched as Danny left, his eyes fell to Danny's ass as he walked away. Steve shook his head, and when he realised what he had been staring at. He took a deep breath, and went to join the rest of the team.

'What was that about?' Kono asked.

'I just found out our boss is not homophobic.' Danny replied without thinking.

'Danny.' Steve growled.

Danny turned and looked at an annoyed Steve, and an extremely confused Chin and Kono.

'Sorry, look I'll tell you now. I normally don't inform people like this as I told Steve. I have no need for you to tell me you are heterosexual when we meet, none of my business doesn't change who you are, just like I don't feel the need to tell you I'm bi-sexual. The reason I am doing this is because Steve just found out and I felt as if he might need to talk to someone.'

'Danny, I'm fine with it. I am not some kind of Neanderthal. I don't care that you are bi, you're still my friend, and it makes me fucking angry that you think I would be. You have all these ideas about me, and a lot of them aren't flattering. If I am that much of an asshole, why are we friends? Why do we spend so much time together? I'll transfer you back to HPD if it bothers you so much,' Steve turned, went to his office and slammed the door.

'Shit,' Danny muttered. 'When I feel like I'm backed into a corner I become an asshole.' He rubbed his head with his fingers.

'It's ok brah, if you weren't already into guys, I guessed it wouldn't be long.' Kono chuckled as Danny looked at her with confusion. 'The way you look at McGarrett when he takes his shirt off. Dead giveaway.'

Danny couldn't help but laugh and pulled her into a hug. 'Well, it is an attractive view.'

'Yes, yes it is. You aren't bad either when you get your top off.' Kono winked at him.

Chin just shook his head and laughed with them. 'It's a good thing I am confident in myself.'

'Don't worry about it Chin, you're hot as well.' Danny winked at him as he headed back to Steve's office. He knocked on the door and went in.

'Yes, Detective Williams.' Steve replied politely as he looked through paperwork on his desk.

'I'm sorry for being an asshole. I know you're a good guy. You're my best friend, and being here would be a lot more difficult if I didn't have you. I don't like feeling backed into a corner. I know you didn't do anything.' Danny quickly said before Steve could start talking. 'I made myself feel like that, and for all of this cocky attitude I have had problems from so called friends before.'

'Ok Danny, we'd better get everything set up. You know what kind of things Aaron would need, right?' Steve smiled at Danny.

Danny couldn't help but smile back. Whenever Steve looked like that, he wanted to give the other man anything and everything the SEAL wanted, including himself. At least now he knew that Steve wasn't interested in guys. His fantasies would have to remain that. 'Yeah, I know what Aaron would need.'

Steve waited for Danny to close the door behind him. 'Aaron.' He growled and slammed down a piece of paper a little too hard.

XXXXX

Danny looked up when he heard voices. A smile broke out on his face.

'Aaron' Danny walked over to the tall dark-haired man and hugged him.

'Danny.' Aaron replied, and held on to him.

Steve stood in his office and watched the reunion, jealousy flashed in his eyes. He truly hoped they caught this killer quickly so Aaron could get the hell out of Oahu.

TBC


End file.
